Désinfectant
by akabara chan
Summary: Le désinfectant! Quelle belle invention, très pratique qui plus est! Pourtant Kageyama et Hinata vont devoir s'en passer... Kagehina, fluff et idioties au menue.


Hey! Voici un petit OS Kagehina. Autant vous prévenir, c'est dégoulinant de fluff et si vous cherchez quelque chose d'intelligent, je crains que vous ne serez pas servis...

Par ailleurs, ça fait un moment que l'idée traîne dans mes mémos, je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir la partager, de plus c'est agréable d'écrire sur ces deux là.

Le rating T est là plus par sureté, il n'y a rien de méchant ^^

J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

Désinfectant

Le crépuscule venait quand sonna la fin de l'entrainement. Des rires, des cris de querelles ou parfois même des soupirs s'échappaient du gymnase. Les joueurs, pour la plupart exténués mais satisfaits, se dirigeaient vers le vestiaire, récupérer leurs affaires et se changer. Ce ne fut pas pour autant que la salle fut libérer du bruit ou de l'agitation : en parfait résistants, quelques joueurs –toujours les même- retardaient encore et toujours la fin de la séance. Le ballon frappé avec force, le bruit d'une réception en manchette ou le frottement des chaussures régulaient l'entrainement clandestin. Parfois, des rires témoignant une fierté démesurée suite à une belle action, des « rolling thunder » tonitruants ou les habituels et cultes -pour l'équipe du moins- « Imbécile d'Hinata » chassaient définitivement le silence -déjà parti très loin- de cette fin de soirée pourtant propice au calme.

Hélas, les joueurs s'arrêtèrent en même temps, comme possédés par un même esprit quand leur capitaine fit irruption dans le gymnase en criant un « dépêchez-vous de partir et rentrez chez vous ! Je dois fermer ! « . Derrière lui, Sugawara, un doux sourire aux lèvres tapotait l'épaule du troisième année, minaudant des paroles dans le but de le calmer. Asahi, lui était en retrait et sur ses gardes, craintif (certainement mu par l'instinct de survie).

Il parait que rien n'échappe à l'usure. Que, quoi qu'il arrive, même les meilleurs techniques deviennent inefficaces si elles sont trop utilisées, que le temps les colore de passé et de désuétude. Si telle était le cas, alors Daichi Sawamura, capitaine de l'équipe de volley de Karasuno de son état, était l'exception à la règle. Car à aucun moment, ses irruptions inattendues, sa voix grave et forte et surtout son air effrayant quand il était énervé, n'avaient cessé de fonctionner. Bien qu'il soit l'exemple même de la force tranquille et de la gentillesse, énerver Daichi était pire que de priver Kageyama de briques de lait ou de volley.

Bref, c'était une chose à ne surtout pas faire et tous les joueurs savaient. Ne voulant subir son courroux, les quatre tenace déguerpirent à toute vitesse vers les vestiaires.

\- Hé, Kageyama ! L'appela Hinata qui refermait son sac. On s'entraine encore un peu après ?

L'interpellé hocha brièvement la tête alors qu'il enfilait sa veste de sport.

-Vous n'arrêtez jamais, lança Tanaka en riant.

-C'est dommage, intervint Nishinoya. Suga-san m'a dit qu'il nous prendrait des brioches à la viande. Enfin ça en fera plus pour nous.

A la mention de la nourriture promise, les yeux des deux secondes s'illuminèrent. Leurs sacs furent jetés sur leur épaule alors qu'ils s'élançaient déjà vers la sortie en criant leur contentement sous les rires des deux premières et les soupirs d'agacement de Tsukishima.

-Ont-ils au moins quelque chose dans ce qu'ils leur servent de tête ?

Il fallut compter une dizaine de minute pour que la joyeuse bande arrive devant le combini de leur coach. Comme d'habitude, à la vue de la poche remplie des pains encore chauds, beaucoup crièrent de contentement mais furent bien vite coupés par Ukai, leur demandant pour la énième fois de faire moins de bruit et de manger chez eux.

Malgré cela, les joueurs restèrent encore un peu. Il ne faisait pas trop froid ni trop chaud en cette fin d'été. Les arbres commençait déjà à abandonner l'émeraude par l'ambre que le vent caressait tendrement, en une douce mélodie, accompagnant le groupe bruyant et joyeux. Le ciel, exempt de nuage, accueillait les teintes calmes de la nuit. La tranquillité, un moment paisible. Une fin de soirée comme il y en avait eu par millier et comme il y en aura par millier aussi.

Vint cependant le moment des séparations avec le déclin du jour. Chacun partit tranquillement de son côté. Enfin, tranquillement n'était pas applicable pour tous… Après tout, que serait le duo étrange des corbeaux si ils se contentaient d'une simple marche pour rentrer chez eux ? Aussi décidèrent-ils de faire un détour par une petite colline qu'ils connaissaient bien pour l'utiliser lors des entrainements. Evidemment, ce détour était un prétexte pour une énième course entre les deux joueurs. De fait, il n'y eut rien d'étonnants à entendre leurs habituels hurlements à réveiller un mort.

Cependant il y avait un détail faisant différer cette course des autres : Hinata avait son vélo en main. Certes, le roux, par fierté concourait avec ce désavantage et puis il était hors de question de le laisser en bas de la corniche. Et même si malgré l'appareil il conservait une bonne vitesse, il avait oublié que l'ascension se terminait par une petite pente avant le plat. Cette dernière était peut-être insignifiante, mais une fois devant, le petit corbeau ne put rien contre la soudaine vitesse qu'avait pris sa bicyclette. Et avant que qui que ce soit comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le volleyeur se retrouva en bas de la pente, son vélo au sol, la roue arrière tournant furieusement, et son propriétaire également étalé sur le goudron.

-Imbécile d'Hinata ! Tu peux pas faire attention ! S'écria Kageyama alors que le nommé se relevait tant bien que mal.

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin se gratta l'arrière de la tête, une petite mou de douleur sur sa bouche laissant échapper de petit gémissement.

-Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

-J'crois que ça va. C'est ma main qui a pris. Répondit-il en tendant sa main droite au noiraud qui la prit dans la sienne.

Le contact réchauffa immédiatement le roux, quoiqu'un peu gêné, il commença à se tortiller nerveusement en détournant le regard tandis le son ami observait les marques rougis contrastant avec le teint clair de sa peau.

-C'est pas très grave, diagnostiqua Kageyama. Il faudrait au moins nettoyer les plaies. T'as du désinfectant au moins ?

-Euh… Non…

-Hein ? Tu crains !

\- Oh tais-toi ! Pourquoi j'en aurais d'abord ? Il marqua une pause, pour ensuite continuer d'une voix plus grave : parce que t'en a toi peut-être ?

A cette phrase, le brun tiqua, preuve que le roux avait appuyé là où il ne fallait pas…

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on en est venu à moi ? C'est pas moi l'imbécile qui est même pas foutu de tenir sur ses pieds !

-Quoi ?! C'est juste que t'es jaloux parce que j'étais devant toi alors que je tenais mon vélo !

-N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui étais devant !

-Mauvaise fois !

-Boke !

-Bakageyama !

-Crevette écervelée !

-Idiot de roi!

Ils se toisèrent, la bouche gonflée puis en une parfaite synchronisation, ils tournèrent la tête, les yeux respectivement boudeur. Les deux lycéens restèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieux et immobiles, un air contrarié refusant de quitter leurs lèvres.

Ce fut finalement Hinata, un ton râleur au fond de la gorge qui coupa le silence :

-C'est pas grave… Je lècherai les plaies sur le retour…

Kageyama qui regardait toujours ailleurs, se retourna vivement vers le roux Son regard septique et interrogateur amusa beaucoup son vis-à-vis.

-La salive les nettoiera expliqua-t-il, répondant à sa question muette. C'est comme ça que font les chats, c'est Kenma qui me l'a dit.

-Et depuis quand tu es un chat ? Rétorqua le brun, un peu dédaigneux qui se demandait au passage de quoi d'autre les deux amis pouvaient bien parler pendant leurs longues conversations téléphoniques.

-Ca n'a rien à voir marmonna le spiker en pinçant les lèvres.

En le détaillant, le brun se surpris à le trouver mignon. Très mignon en fait. Ses joues un peu rouges, ses yeux noisette fuyants, ses sourcils de feu arqués, tout en lui était attendrissant.

De même que ses mains, petites et fines et dieu du ciel ! Le passeur pouvait même remarquer ses ongles très courts que son coéquipier avait rongés. A cette image, se superposait celle de l'adolescent, tremblant d'excitation et de stress avant un match. Hinata était mignon aussi quand il était sous pression, tout comme cette mauvaise habitude…

Kageyama fut coupé dans son observation quand le petit corbeau entreprit de se lever. Et les quelques neurones encore actionnées de son cerveau n'affichaient plus que cinq mots: "ne le laisse pas partir".

Alors avant même qu'il soit sur ses deux jambes, Kageyama lui reprit sa main égratignée, le forçant à se rassoir. Il l'observa un moment, alors que son coéquipier tendu, n'oser piper mot.

Une de ses mains chassa le peu de poussières des plaies tandis que l'autre rapprochait celle du roux de son visage. Et quand il la jugea assez proche, il glissa ses lèvres sur les plaies, sentant le grain de sa peau follement douce. Bientôt, les lèvres furent remplacées par sa langue qu'il laissa courir entre les doigts du blessé, nettoyant les marques, parcourant sa main de sa paume à son dos.

Il était électrisé par ce contact, et ne parvenait d'ailleurs plus à émettre un raisonnement correct... Le simple désir de continuer, la curiosité d'explorer un peu plus loin, quelque chose de diffus, flou, comme des formes dans le brouillard. C'était l'instinct qui le dirigeait, contrôle totale sur chacun de ses gestes comme quand ses doigts se plaçaient d'eux-mêmes sur le ballon pour faire une passe. Une leçon trop apprise, récitée machinalement, une partition trop de fois jouée, ne laissant plus de place au doute.

Il fut toutefois freiné en entendant un gémissement. Étouffé, discret. Comprenant aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata, son cerveau choisit ce moment précis pour se remettre en marche et il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Aussitôt, il repoussa la main du rouquin, le visage peint d'une jolie teinte vermeille.

-D… Déso… Désolé, réussit-il à dire, sa gêne accentuée par ses bégaiements.

Le roux, également gêné, inspectait sa main, n'en revenant pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce… c'est pas grave, chuchota-t-il, à présent aussi rouge que le passeur.

« Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait être mignon ! ». Kageyama se donna une claque mentale à cette pensée. Non mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Comment pouvait-il seulement laisser passer ça ? Surtout après avoir… Qu'il lui avait… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Jamais il ne se serait permis de faire une chose pareille ! Surtout qu'Hinata ne se gênerait pas pour lui rappeler au cours d'une de leurs fréquentes disputes… Et si cela arrivait aux oreilles de Tsukishima…? Il frissonna à l'idée des railleries et autres que le central lui ferait subir… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Sérieux ! Qu'est-ce…

Un contact avec quelque chose de doux le tira de ses pensées. C'était agréable et chaud, une caresse quoiqu'un peu timide sur sa joue qui devint encore plus rouge en comprenant qu'il s'agissait des lèvres du petit corbeau.

Il venait de l'embrasser sur la joue. Enfin, il s'écarta un peu, le regardant timidement –ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur à cause de l'éclairage de fin de soirée, étrange mais belle.

-Merci en tout cas, -ses mots arrachèrent au brun un regard encore plus étonné. J'ai moins mal maintenant.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il brandit sa main au niveau de son épaule. Ses yeux fermés accentuaient la douceur de son sourire alors qu'un subtil jeu de lumière mettait en valeur les traits de son visage.

C'était maintenant impossible d'être plus rouge que Kageyama. La teinte carmine de ses joues pouvait rendre honteuse les tomates les plus mûres. Il ne pouvait pas. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard face à celui d'Hinata. Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs curieusement, un peu étonné de son silence.

Apparemment il existe plusieurs réactions face au danger. Ces dernières varient en fonction de la personne. Pour Kageyama, c'était l'attaque. Se sentant poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, acculé, il abattit sa main sur la tête du roux. Pas trop fort non plus, mais assez pour qu'il se retourne, se repliant vers sa tête endoloris, ses mains entre ses cheveux.

Kageyama en profita donc pour laisser libre court à sa gêne intense alors que le spiker, trop occupé à gémir de douleur et lancer de « Bakageyama » ne remarquait rien.

Ce moment de laisser aller fut pourtant de courte durée. Car bien vite, il s'en voulut d'avoir ainsi levé la main sur Hinata (comprenez, les réflexes vont toujours trop vite). Il avait vraiment un problème ce soir-là. D'abord la main léchée, puis ses pensées incontrôlables pour arriver à ça.

Faisant fi de son malaise, il s'approcha de son ami qui ruminait toujours.

-Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il le ton bourru et ses yeux fuyants, une main caressant la tête rousse.

Ce dernier relava le menton. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et cette fois-ci, dans un geste réfléchi et calculé, le noiraud se baissa vers le front du lycéen pour y déposer un baiser.

Cela aurait très bien se terminer là. Mais Hinata, surpris, se hissa instinctivement sur la pointe des pieds, effleurant de ses lèvres celles du passeur.

C'était involontaire, maladroit, rapide. Un peu comme eux en somme. Mais malgré leur étonnement, les deux joueurs étaient comme connectés, sur la même longueur d'onde. Comme si en même temps que leurs lèvres, c'étaient leurs esprits, eux-mêmes qui se rencontraient, faisant battre leurs cœurs trop vite et rendant leur estomacs tout « fuaaaaa ». La même adrénaline que celle qui les muait quand ils jouaient ensemble les incitait à prolonger un peu ce baiser. Peut-être était-ce brouillon, mais quelle importance ? Cette sensation d'être deux et un à la fois, d'être compris et de comprendre l'autre, ce lien si fort appelé « partenaire », toutes ces choses si précieuses qui prenaient avantage sur tout le reste.

Tant pis si le premier n'était pas le mieux, comme pour leurs passes, ils avaient tous le temps pour s'améliorer.

Vint pourtant le moment où les deux se séparèrent. Les yeux noisette de l'un se fondaient dans ceux de nuit de l'autre, le désir informulé de conserver cette sensation, les bribes de ce dernier contact et ses derniers effluves d'une douceur folle…

Mais en réalisant la portée et la signification de ce baiser, ils rompirent le contact visuel, dissimulant vainement les rougeurs réapparues.

Une confession muette.

-Ke-Kageyama ?

-O-Oui… ?

-Ça te dirai que l'on… Hum, qu'on retourne ici demain ?

-Euh, je sais pas… Pourquoi pas… ?

Après tout, entre eux, ce n'était jamais des mots.


End file.
